nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Itsuki Inkuato's Delivery Troubles
Participants: Inkuato Itsuki Roleplay: LightFang: -Itsuki Inkuato would be exploring around the village on this a clear day in Amegakure. This was rather strange considering it always rains in this village. In the academy we were taught that the rain was how the Kage watches over us, and that his chakra is enfused into the falling rain. If it has stopped then maybe something happened to the Kage, or he just decided to have it stop for a few days. Who knows what he is thinking to be honest. With the announcment of chunin exams arround the corner perhaps he decided to rest for a little bit. However Itsuki can't take time to ponder this, he needs to find a mission to do and quick. He has a large back log of missions he needs to complete before he is ellidgable to join the chunin exams. As he is rushing through town a local vender hails him over. The vender tells him about an issue that his business has been having. Aparently the bussiness has been losing deliveries lately. People have gone missing and deliveries never arrive. Itsuki, thinking this can be a write off for one of his mission requirements eagerly accepts and tells the man he will find out whats going on with his deliveries.- LightFang: -In a moment Itsuki springs into action leaping to the lower roof tops so he can see into the alleyways. He begins by searching along the routes to the delivery sites that the man said he last sent his guy on. Running along the route, Itsuki would find him self at the first stop. He would knock on the door. When a person answered he would inform them of how he was working for the delivery company and inquiring about if their delivery arrived. The person told him that it has and Itsuki thanked them for their time. He then took off continueing on the route to the next house. Once he reached the next house he knocked on the door. He waited mabye 20 seconds before knocking again. There was no answer. Itsuki decided to move on and try the next house because of this. Upon arrival to the third house Itsuki knocked on the door and got an answer. After explaining he was working for the delivery company the person in the door express how he had been waiting for his package to arrive. Itsuki had to explain that he wasn't the delivery man and instead was just making sure the deliveries get through. He thanked them man for his time and promised to rush his package to him.- LightFang: -Backtracking on himself, Itsuki decided to take to higher ground to get a better veiw of the area. The delivery couldnt have gotten far. As he is tracking back he spots what looks like the delivery cart described to him by the vender. He moves in to get a closer look at the cart and notices it has the same mark as the vender's shop. 'That must be it,' he thought to himself. He looked up to see a man who also had the same symbol on his hat and decided that must be the delivery man. Looking ahead of him a bit he noticed two men who wore identical outfits and patches on their shoulders. Itsuki recognised the patch as one for the local mob of this area. Seeing that he knew that this won't be easy anymore.- LightFang: -Itsuki could tell that this was a routine shake down and was not impressed. This was his mission so he had to do something. From his vantage point he easily had the advantage of suprise. Itsuki reached into his pouch and grabbed out a shuriken that had a paper bomb tied behind it. He sent it flying out aimed to hit the thug on the right in the chest. The paper bomb was strong enough to take out the man it hit and possibly stun the thug next to him without being strong enough to injure the delivery man. Watching for the moment the shuriken strike the man, Itsuki would raise his hand to the seal of confrontation and whisper "Katsu..." triggering the bomb to ignite knocking the two thugs back and causeing the one hit with the shuriken to lose conscienceness. As the smoke settles Itsuki would drop down to the ground standing between the delivery man and the thugs. Itsuki thought that the bomb must have taken them both out and so his gaurd was low, and the smoke was clouding his vision a bit. Suddenly he saw a foot in the smoke. It came down and struck across Itsuki's face causeing him to stumble back. In his dazed moment the thug took advantage and sweeped Itsuki's legs causeing him to fall to his back.- LightFang: -The smoke began to clear and the thug stood over Itsuki, "Your in over your head kid." The thug said. Itsuki just ducked his head a little as if he was defeated. However in a quick movement Itsuki rolled to his right reaching his left arm across his body to brace against the ground and lift up. He rose his left leg straight up and out to connect with the thug's chin as he pushed himself to his feet. The Thug staggered back from this and charged in throwing a hook into Itsuki's gut. Itsuki took this hit to allow himself an oppertunity to grab the thug's arm and kick out his leg. This was a bit painful because the hit was a decent one for a non ninja thug. However Itsuki still managed to flip the thug over onto his back before delivering a quick punch to the face knocking his head back into the stone roadway knocking him out. Itsuki then took the delivery man who was dragging the cart behind him to the nearest road. Itsuki called to a passing chunin and informed them of the altercation. The chunin thanked him and ran into the alley way grabbing up the two thugs and carrying them off to be put in custody.- LightFang: -Itsuki and the delivery man would head off to rush for the venders shop. The ended up having to take the streets because the delivery man had a cart to carry and couldn't jump to roof tops like Itsuki could. This slowed them down a bit, but Itsuki was confident he could take out any thugs should more show up. He constantly kept an eye on the man behind him to make sure he was keeping up and wasn't ambushed again. They made it back to the shop with no interuptions. Itsuki reported to the business owner and informed him that additional security on the delivery routes might be needed as his business seems to be targeted by the local mob. The vender expressed his gratitude and payed Itsuki for his troubles. Itsuki then took off to submit his mission completion to the record books. "One of ten." He said to himself.- Results: * Itsuki Inkuato recieved light brusing to his ribs, he should be fine with bed rest in the morning. * Two Thugs of the local Mob have be convicted. * Itsuki completed his mission without any hitches.